


Outcasts - Epilogue

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Chantry Boom Feels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TCRegan wanted to know what happened after the Chantry blew. I found myself thinking about these guys recently and decided that I wanted to know too. So, here ya go. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcasts - Epilogue

Alistair ran through Lowtown heedless of the rubble around him. The right of annulment had been sent for. With the other members of the Mage Underground either dead or fled the city it had been down to him and Anders. Anders had kept the details from him but he’d known his plan was something drastic. Alistair had helped him, hadn’t pressed for those details, but he had made plans of his own.

Using stolen Templar armor he’d convinced Bethany Hawke that fleeing was her only option for survival. Her and several other enchanters plus all of the children in the Gallows were on their way elsewhere. Alistair had barely had enough time to lead them out when Orsino had stormed out with Meredith on his heels. Now his only goal was getting to Anders before he martyred himself.

Following the sounds of fighting was leading him to the stairs to Hightown. Orsino had rushed by him going in the opposite direction just before the battle could be heard over screams of terror. He yanked the helmet of his stolen armor from his head and took the stairs to the Lowtown market two at a time. He could hear Hawke yelling and moments later Anders’ reply.

He rounded the corner and fear lent him more energy. Alistair roared, drawing the attention of everyone in the market. Hawke’s eyes widened seconds before Alistair barreled into him. The knife he held flew from his fingers and they both crashed to the ground. Before he could gather his wits Alistair smashed his head against the cobblestones and scrambled to his feet. The initial shock broke and Alistair turned to see Hawke’s elf pulling Anders closer. Rage filled his features and Anders’ turned pained.

“Stop!” Alistair yelled putting his booted foot to Hawke’s neck. “Kill him and I crush his neck.”

“You will die shortly after,” the elf hissed furiously.

“Go ahead, kill me,” snorted Alistair. He pushed down a little and Hawke gurgled. “I really don’t have anything left to lose.” He drew his weapons and put the point of his sword at Hawke’s neck, moving his foot before Hawke could grab it. “Call him off Hawke. Or we all die here and now.”

“Fenris,” Hawke coughed. “Let him go.”

Anders groaned in agony seconds before the elf shoved him forward. He stumbled to his knees and Alistair resisted the urge to rush to him. All of Hawke’s other companions stood off to the side in a group. None moved and it was silent save for Anders’ harsh gasps.

“Anders?” Alistair said without looking away from Fenris.

“What…are you…doing?” Anders panted looking up at him.

“Thought that was obvious,” he replied taking a couple of cautious steps away from Hawke. “Get up. We’re leaving.”

“Alistair…” Anders began.

“Just get up!” Alistair interrupted angrily. “We’ll talk later.”

“I should have killed you both when I had the chance,” Hawke snarled weakly as he sat up.

“Don’t you have some mages to slaughter?” said Alistair evenly backing a few more steps away.

Anders was now standing and Alistair grabbed his hand and tugged him along as he backed towards the stairs, his sword held out in front of him. Fenris had drawn his sword and now stood between them and Hawke who rose unsteadily to his feet. The others were all still huddled in a group.

“We should hurry Hawke,” Fenris said. “There will be time later to hunt these two.”

“Hawke!” the archer from the Chantry exclaimed pulling his bow.

Alistair yanked Anders behind him and brought up his shield.

“Save it Sebastian,” Hawke growled. “I’ll help you hunt them down. Right now Meredith is waiting and we’ve already wasted enough time with this trash.” Hawke downed a potion that was handed to him and sneered at them. “I _will_ find you.”

“You’re welcome to try,” Alistair said. “You haven’t done a terrific job so far so pardon me for not quaking in my boots.”

He snarled wordlessly and turned on his heel. Hawke stalked away, his elf at his side and the rest of his group following in his wake like they always had. Varric was the last to follow. The dwarf uttered a resigned sigh and turned without speaking. Alistair watched them until they were out of sight and turned to Anders.

“Why?” he asked coolly.

“Because you can’t help win this bloody war we’ve started if you’re dead,” Alistair replied angrily. “And before you march off to the Gallows to get yourself killed anyway half of them are already gone.”

“What?” Anders said in confusion. “How?”

“I led them out through the tunnels. I helped annul the Tower in Ferelden and I wasn’t about to watch all those innocent mages die because Meredith should have been retired years ago.”

“Alistair…”

“We need to get out of here,” Alistair interrupted sternly.

Anders nodded silently and Alistair followed him up the steps. It was easy to leave the city among the chaos they had created. For hours they hurried north away from Kirkwall. Talking was impossible as they ran, his only goal to get as far away as possible. When the sun sat on the eastern horizon they found a cave and fell into exhausted sleep.

It was dark when Alistair woke. He yawned looking for Anders, who’d fallen asleep beside him, but he wasn’t in the cave. Alistair pushed down panic and stood to try and find him. The mage pushed through a tall stand of bushes not too far from the cave when he left it. A plucked bird hung from one hand and the other was held close to his body, full of the same sort of plants they’d been living on for years. A myriad of emotions flooded him but he bit his tongue to keep silent.

“I won’t leave you,” Anders said quietly when he stood in front of Alistair. “Or do anything stupid.”

Alistair blew out a relieved breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I’ll…gather some wood.”

Anders nodded silently and they passed each other. Alistair couldn’t find any of the anger he’d had plenty of the previous day. There was guilt and uncertainty but mostly he was relieved. They were both alive and Kirkwall was behind them. He knew that staying in any one place for very long wouldn’t be possible. Hawke would follow.

Awkward silence sat heavily between them when he returned with an armful of wood. He arranged the wood at the mouth of the cave and Anders set it aflame. He’d prepared the bird for cooking while Alistair gathered wood and he set it over the fire. They sat across from each other, staring into the flames or their laps. The distance between them was disheartening.

“Why are you wearing Templar armor?” Anders asked after a while.

“So I wouldn’t be noticed in the Gallows,” Alistair said softly. “Is that why you won’t sit next to me?”

“No,” he sighed. “I came to terms with that long ago. I…didn’t really expect to survive.”

“I know,” Alistair said still staring into the flames. “I had no idea you were going to destroy the blighted chantry. I don’t regret helping you. I just…wish that you’d told me.”

“I didn’t want you involved,” Anders said sadly. “I didn’t want to drag you down with me.”

“I’ve been involved for years,” Alistair snorted finally looking up at him. “What did you honestly expect me to do?”

“Go on,” said Anders evenly meeting his gaze.

“It’s still there you know,” said Alistair quietly. “The urge to get drunk. If Hawke didn’t kill me the only place I’d have gone is straight to the bottom of a bottle.”

“You’re stronger than you realize Alistair. You don’t need me.”

“I do need you. I would have been happily following orders with the Grey Wardens if Brosca hadn’t banished me. If Duncan hadn’t conscripted me this armor wouldn’t be stolen. I’d be addicted to lyrium instead of alcohol and I’d still be following orders. When I was forced to make my own decisions I dug myself into a hole that you pulled me out of.”

“I have never forced you or ordered you to do anything. It wasn’t my idea to lead the mages out through the tunnels. You did that. On your own.”

Alistair sighed and stood. “I don’t want you to order me around. You make me want to stay sober. Maybe it’s selfish of me but…I don’t want to lose the only good thing I have left.”

He turned and began walking away. A hand at his shoulder stopped him. “Yesterday was the first time you’ve ever yelled at me. I didn’t want to lose you either but…”

“Some things are more important,” Alistair said softly. “I’m just as guilty as you are. If I hadn’t wanted to help you I wouldn’t have.”

“Even if I _had_ told you what it was for?”

“Yes. Meredith has been out of control for a while and no one dared do anything about it. They aren’t _just mages._ They’re people.”

“Thank you.” Anders turned him around and pulled him into a hug. “We’ll fight together.”

“We need to find me some different armor,” Alistair said returning it. “The skirt is annoying.”

Anders chuckled and pulled away smiling. “Let’s figure out where to go.”

Alistair followed him back to the fire and this time they sat next to each other.


End file.
